


Settled

by ondalx (beargrove)



Series: Daemons AU [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, daemon AU, loosely based on his dark materials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/ondalx
Summary: Jiho and Kyung’s daemons settle relatively young, at age 11. After that, they’re so intertwined it's hard to tell whose daemon is whose sometimes, unless you know them well.





	Settled

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is just gonna be a series of one shots maybe, mostly unrelated to each other but in the same au. [here](https://twitter.com/ondalx/status/1080939337527767041) is a twitter thread i made of all the boys and their daemons, and a bit about their personalities.

Jiho shushes Kyung for the dozenth time, sure that if he doesn’t stop giggling, they’ll get caught in no time. Their daemons are quiet, both shifted into mice for the time being, Hoji clinging to Jiho’s long hair while Gnyuk’s nose peaks out of Kyung’s shirt sleeve. Kyung follows Jiho closely as they round the courtyard wall and through the gate, sneaking past the adults conversing in the garden. Once they’re out of sight they break into a run, not stopping until they reach the forest. They burst through the brush and their laughter is bright and loud, as is their daemons’, shifting from mice to birds to play above the boys as they sit in the grass under the shade of the trees.

Kyung is all smiles and it makes Jiho smile in turn, his joy and excitement contagious. “Only we could pull this off,” he says, all confidence, “If you had asked anyone else they would have gotten caught.”

Jiho rolls his eyes, “I don’t want to ask anyone else, anyways. It wouldn’t have been fun if it wasn’t with you.” Kyung smiles and looks down at his lap, but Jiho can still see the flush covering his cheeks. It’s cute, and the thought of it being cute causes him to blush, too.

Hoji and Gnyuk take this moment to come crashing down through the trees, laughing and chasing each other until they both fall into their persons’ arms, both of them house cats now. Kyung tsks at Gnyuk, “Claws, careful,” but smiles still, looking up and meeting Jiho’s eyes.

After a moment of staring, his eyes flick down to Hoji seated in Jiho’s lap. Jiho tilts his head, knowing the look that passes over Kyung’s face means he’s had an idea, and he waits patiently for Kyung to voice it. Kyung look’s embarrassed and uncomfortable, but he still speaks, “Is it true, that it hurts to touch another person’s daemon?”

Hoji gasps, “Kyung, you’re not supposed to even think about it. I thought he was supposed to be a genius or something,” the last part directed to Jiho, though clearly not getting through, because he eyes Kyung with consideration. She huffs and curls up in his lap, staring at Kyung warily.

Gnyuk bares his teeth, fur standing on end, “He is a genius! You were praising him not ten minutes ago to me, so shut up!” Kyung pets his fur flat, shushing him and trying to soothe his daemon’s anger. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t want to hurt Jiho or you or me or Gnyuk. I just wondered if it was true, that’s all. I read something in a book I found in the stash my parents hid from me, the ones they think are too adult for me to read. It said that lovers can touch each other’s daemons, and that it feels nice.” He speaks fast, so that he’s nearly out of breath when he’s finished, wanting to get his apology and explanation out as quickly as possible.

Jiho’s nose crinkles up at the word lovers, but his curiosity is peaked. Hoji’s too, if the way she sits up straighter in his lap is any indication. “You think maybe because we’re best friends…?” He asks, and Kyung nods, eyes bright. Gnyuk and Hoji exchanged glances of their own before Hoji spoke up, “I don’t think it’d be so bad to try, maybe once.”

Kyung’s eyes landed on her and he smiled reassuringly, “If I thought it would hurt any of us I wouldn’t suggest it, honest.” Gnyuk shrugged, as best as a cat can, and leapt off Kyung’s lap into the space between he and Jiho. Hoji climbed gracefully out of Jiho’s lap to meet him, nuzzling under his chin and passing him to stand in front of Kyung nervously. Jiho grinned at his daemon encouragingly while patting his lap, signalling for Gnyuk he was okay to touch Jiho. The daemons looked at each other for a moment before they each turned, stepping onto each others human’s at the same time.

As Hoji settled carefully into Kyung’s lap, his fingers came up to stroke her ear and Jiho felt _warm_. He hoped Kyung felt the same way, as he carded his fingers gently through Gnyuk’s fur. It felt like warmth was spreading through him from his core, and for a moment he felt so elated it was dizzying. He let the feeling wash over him, closing his eyes and not opening until he heard Hoji exclaim softly. Dust was swirling around her and she looked up and met his eyes, but it wasn’t fear or even surprise on her feline face, it was joy. He looked down at Gnyuk and saw the same, Dust falling around him like snow. After a moment it blew away in the breeze, and in each other’s laps the boys held each other’s Settled daemons.

“Oh!” was Kyung’s intelligent reply, as Hoji, now a small deer like creature, steps carefully out of Kyung’s lap and into the grass. Gnyuk, Settling into the form of a snow white weasel, darted off of Jiho’s lap and leapt onto her, and they laughed, rolling together in the grass in play. Kyung and Jiho shared a surprised look and Kyung flashed him a grin, “I didn’t think we’d Settle, my mom is gonna be so happy, before she kills me.”

Jiho laughs and nods in agreement, “We’ll have to tell them what happened, but I don’t think they’ll be too mad.” He hoped, anyway.

A person’s daemon usually settled with puberty, once they were no longer a child. Jiho couldn’t be happier though, something telling him that while strange, it meant something very good about he and Kyung. Maybe that they’d be best friends forever, he thinks, while looking at Kyung, who is watching their daemon’s play happily. Or maybe, one day, that they’ll be something more. He smiles at his friend, gently scooping up Hoji in his arms. “Come on,” he says, walking back towards the courtyard, “Let’s go see if we can find a name for what Hoji Settled as.” Kyung and Gnyuk follow, Gnyuk climbing up Kyung’s legs and torso to perch on his shoulder as he hurries after Jiho.


End file.
